


Invasion of Atlantis

by Centauromachy



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Atlantis, F/F, F/M, Young Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centauromachy/pseuds/Centauromachy
Summary: The premise of this story picks up on a dropped plotline that ran through many of Namor’s late 1960’s appearances, that he was the ‘Prince of Prophecy’ (my own term) that had been foretold from before the very founding of ‘Atlantis beneath the waves’. Since I have no idea what the original writers intended, I’m going to run with my own view of it.  Everything occurs in my own timeline Earth-1975, but generally follows Earth-616 history up until about 2010-2011 with only a few tweaks here and there. For example, I'm ignoring the 2003-2004 Namor mini-series, because it has way too many continuity issues to even try and recon around.
Relationships: Namorita Prentiss/Seawitch





	Invasion of Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Use of Royal and Imperial- Royal is used to indicate things that are for the Royal Families personal use or their personal property. Whereas Imperial is used to indicate things that belong to the State, Government or People of Atlantis  
> Surfacers- a general term for people who live on the surface as opposed to under the sea.  
> Drylanders- a derogatory term for people who live on the surface as opposed to under the sea.  
> Longswim- a unit of measure equal to about 50 miles, The distance the average Atlantean soldier can swim in a day.  
> Stroke- a unit of measure equal to about a meter or a yard. The distance the average Atlantean soldier can travel with a single stroke.  
> Tridents of Neptune- There are at least three Tridents of Neptune, one retained by Neptune, one given to Namor and one found by Jacqueline Trufaut  
> Dramatis Personae  
> Abria-current Logomaster of Altantis, former member of a Trident team and former lover of Namor  
> Andromeda ‘Andy’ Attumasen- Commander of the Praetorian Guard  
> Aqueous- Atlantean Vampires  
> Namor- Human/Atlantean Hybrid and Mutant, Current Emperor of Atlantis  
> Namorita ‘Nita’ - Clone ‘daughter’ of Namora, cousin to Namor and Crown Princess of Atlantis  
> Sea Witch (Bridget O'Hare)- Member of the young gods from 12th century Ireland, posses Hydrokinesis and can change the state of water (ice, vaper, liquid, crystal, solid)  
> Tareva- Atlantean sorcerer who competed to be Sorcerer Supreme of Earth  
> Thakorr- Grandfather of Namor, former Emperor of Atlantis and Aquoes Lord

_ Edge of Black Smokers Trench, Pacific Ocean _

“THAKORR!!!” I call “THAKORR!!!” I call again.

“What do you want,  _ boy _ ?” A voice says from behind me.

It infuriates me that this echo of my Grandsire can sneak up on me. But I refuse to let it show, for too long I have allowed my emotions to rule me. But no longer! 

I causally turn around and ask “Why didn’t you execute Vyrra?”

“You came all this way and spent, what three days? standing there calling out to me. To ask why I didn’t execute one single individual??? Without even a hey how are you doing? or I see I didn’t actually succeed in killing you?” he asks with a cruel smirk, obviously trying to bait me.

“Yes.” I state flatly and try to stare down this vampiric remnant of a once great Emperor of Atlantis

“I’m sure I had a good reason. But, you’ll have to remind me who this Vyrra was or is. It’s been a great number of years since  **I** ruled Atlantis and I’ve died twice since then.”

I can see in his dead eyes that he knows exactly who I’m talking about, but I go along for now. If only because actually removing his head will make getting the answers I seek a bit more difficult. 

“The scientist who violated Thallo's prohibition on cloning.”

“Ah yes him, <chuckle> I only exiled him because he was foolish enough to get caught, but loyal enough to keep his mouth shut.”

“He was doing it at YOUR directive?!?!” I thunder

“Of course he was, do you really think anything went on in  **MY** city that I didn’t know about? Like how you and Dorma defied my orders and helped the drylanders Luther Robinson and Lynne Harris escape that first time?” 

Realization dawned on me “You had the whole city wired, didn’t you?”

“HaHaHa, Of course I did. That’s one of the advantages of building a city from the ground up.”

“But why?” I can tell he’s deliberately leading me down a false current, but learning to understand even this twisted shadow of my Grandsire could be rewarding.

“Because,  _ boy  _ it behoves a ruler to know what his subjects are up to. How many coups have you had to deal with? Hmm a dozen? How many of those could have been prevented if you knew who was plotting against you? A  _ real _ ruler would ensure that he knows what’s going on with his subjects.”

“Well, It’s not like YOU ever bothered to teach me.”

“Of Course Not! Byrrah was supposed to be my heir and you were supposed to be my WEAPON!

Now it was my turn to laugh! “Byrrah, has alway been a fool! And you the greater fool for ever thinking otherwise.” Almost faster than I can see he strikes out at me, but not fast enough as I catch the incoming slap, as if I were some errant child. I can see him struggle for a moment to try and overcome my grip, but quickly gives up. So with a contemptuous push of my hand, I toss his arm back.

“You’re much faster than last time Thakorr, I take it your strategy worked out?”

“What are you blathering about,  _ boy _ ?”

“Oh, I admit I didn’t see it at the time, but looking back it’s painfully obvious. Breaking the Shallow Peace by killing the guards and retrieving Dracula’s head from the Imperial Vaults? Knowing all along about the Spell and knew I would use it to try and end the Aquoes. Then attacking me so openly to ensure that I would use your corrupted blood, instead of my own. Thereby destroying your only real rivals down there. I’m guessing you had your agents standing by to resurrect you?”

He stares at me with a slight slack-jawed expression and I almost buy it, for a moment. But then I realize there’s no way he’d have expected it to go undiscovered on closer inspection and sure enough my mechanosense detects a rapid change in ocean pressure as a dozen or more Aquoes silently come up out of the trench behind me. 

“Sigh, it didn’t have to by this way Tharkorr.” I say as I strike out with the Sword of Kamuu and remove his head from his body before he even realizes I’ve moved. Then I reach out telepathically to my cousin.  ‘Now, if you please Nita.’ and with that she rises up out of the silt on the other side of the trench wielding the Trident of Neptune and blasts them with it, while shouting “Imperius Regina!” Then just a heartbeat later another blast hits the Aqueos, this one from an unknown figure next to her and suddenly they’re encased in a chuck of solid ice, which then starts falling back into the trench. I clean and sheath the Sword of my ancient ancestor. Then summon the patrol craft I’ve been using, just as Nita and her friend make their way over the Trench, towards me. It arrives at about the same time as they do. Just before Nita is about to speak “Imperius Regina?” I ask with a bit of a smile on my face “and you’re blue again?” 

“It’s good to see you too, Namor. As for ‘Imperius Regina’, why shouldn’t I use the femenine form?” she states with a touch of arrogance, that I’m sure she picked up from me.

“No reason, just a bit surprising is all. Your mother I’m told has been using ‘Imperius Rex’ since her return.” and with that I see her smile disappear. Then I see her friend reach down, grab her hand to give a comforting squeeze. 

“Yes, well I’ve seen the surface news reports showing that, as well. But I very much feel the need to be my  _ own _ person and you saw to it that I got the best surface education that money could buy. So using the feminine form of  _ our _ Battle Cry seemed a good start.” she says with a bit of that familial arrogance. As for being blue again, I think all the stress around my ‘resurrection’ and everything with Rich just activated whatever it is in my genetics that causes it, so I’ve just decided to simply accept it.”

“Well we have a lot to catch up on. If you and your friend will go abroad, I will take care of this.” I gesture towards Tharkorr’s head and body. “Then we can discuss all of what’s transpired at length.”  ‘Please’ I send telepathically. She stares at me for a long moment and then with a nod of her head, she turns to her friend to say “let’s get abroad Bri '' and with a tug of their joined hands, she starts for the now open hatch. At which point ‘Bri’ turns and waves at me with her free hand and says “nice to meet you” as they disappear inside. I turn to the grisly task before me and mutter under my breath “It didn’t have to be this way but perhaps it’s for the best, there could never be two Emperor’s of of the Deep even if one of them was undead.” as I pull out the two specialized containers I brought just in case things went this direction. I place Tharkorr’s head and body in separate containers and place them back aboard the patrol craft. Then turn to the Trench and loudly proclaim **“DO NOT THINK THAT THE SHALLOW PEACE HAS BEEN BROKEN!! CONTINUE TO OBSERVE IT AND I WILL NOT DESTROY YOU UTTERLY!!! SO SWEARS, NAMOR THE FIRST, THE SUB-MARINER, LORD OF ATLANTIS, SOVEREIGN OF THE SEA, EMPEROR OF THE DEEP, SUPREME COMMANDER OF THE UNDERSEA LEGIONS AND CHOSEN OF NEPTUNE!!! IMPERIOUS REX!!!!”** Then with a thunderous clap, that I picked from the Hulk, I sent a shock wave down into the trench and towards the chunk of ice that ‘Bri’ created, shattering it and releasing those within. 

_ Meanwhile inside Imperial Atlantean Patrol Craft #1358 (Namorita POV) _

“So that’s Namor?” Bri asks once we're aboard and the hatch has closed behind us. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re  _ attracted _ to him?” I say a bit put out

“No, no, I've never been attracted to any male, not really anyway. It’s just…” but before she finishes her thought, from outside the vessel we hear Namor shout “Do not think that the Shallow Peace has been broken!! Continue to observe it and I will not destroy you utterly!!! So swears, Namor the First, The Sub-Mariner, Lord of Atlantis, Sovereign of the Sea, Emperor of the Deep,Supreme Commander of the Undersea Legions and Chosen of Neptune!!! Imperious Rex!!!!” 

I roll my eyes a bit at that thinking it's just typical of my cousin to be so over the top. But on reflection though it probably was needed in this situation, I somehow doubt the Aquoes would respect subtlety. I turn back to Bri and ask “You were saying?” 

“Just that he exudes a certain magnetism that makes it impossible to not notice him.” 

Before I can respond the hatch opens and Namor enters, turns to me and asks “So do you have a hug for your old cousin?” 

“Hmmm oh I guess” I say teasingly before getting up to step into his strong arms and with that I realize I’m almost as tall as he is, when did that happen?! He squeezes me quite tightly almost as if he feels if he lets go I’ll disappear! Is that a tear? I feel on my shoulder??

“It’s really good to see you Nita. After I heard about your return, I retrieved the telepathic earring you gave me and tried to reach out to you. But all I really got was a sense that you needed space.” he says almost huskily

“Yeah, I heard you. But I wasn’t ready to talk with anyone yet, so thank you for not pushing.” I state and before I know it I’m practically babiling. “It was all just too much! Richard ends up resurrecting me, _(_ _Nova vol 4 #35 2010)_ then he seems to die, _(Thanos Imperative #6 2010)_ only to return _(_[ _Nova vol 6 #11_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nova_Vol_6_11) _2016)_ but is then ‘too busy to deal with an emotional woman’ right then!!” I say angrily. I can see he wants to say something but I shake my head, I need to get this all out before discussing it with him. So somewhat more calmly I say “Over the years I’d taken to recording thoughts daily in a diary. Betty introduced me to the idea, she even had a few that Mom had started when they were roommates. It’s just so surreal reading your own words in your own hand but have no memory of the events detailed in the pages. But that’s how I found out I’m a clone and also how Richard couldn’t deal with the physiological changes I went through after that and that Betty had passed and I don’t even remember or get to say goodbye or attend her funeral!!” I almost shout, as I feel tears run down my cheeks <sob> Namor starts to move to pull me into another hug but I place my hand on his chest to ask him not to. Then I discovered Mom had actually been alive all these years, so I had to go looking for her!! But when I stop in to see my friends in the New Warriors, I find out she sent her _little Water Snake_ to ‘look’ for me, since she was evidently too busy to do it herself!! _(New Warriors Vol 5 1 2014)_ But even that little bitch has disappeared. _Faira Sar Namora_ ” I say with a snort “can of course mean ‘servant of Namora’ as she told the New Warriors or as you and I know that with a slightly different inflection it can mean ‘adopted daughter of Namora’! So I ended up going to look for this Atlas Foundation that Mom is supposedly working with and every lead I found pointed me towards San Francisco, so I spent a couple months there looking for any sign of her. I took out Newspaper ads, hired a private detective, posted on the internet and nothing! I reached out to every surface contact I could think of, Phoebe Marrs with Oracle, Johnny Storm, the Avengers, I even tried to get in contact with Tony Stark but nobody could or maybe more accurately would help. It seems that dying in such a public manner and then to be posthumously vilified in the press makes one’s supposed ‘friends’ look for any excuse not to get involved with you. Then I heard about Mom dating Hercules and was able to track him down to a bar in NYC but he didn’t know where she was but said ‘He’d tell her I was looking for her’ before smacking me on the ass and asking with a wink ‘if I wanted to join him for drinks’!! After knocking him out through the window and into the street, I decided I needed to get away from everything and everyone for a bit especially drylanders and decided to check out your old villa in Deluvia. That’s where I met Bri.” I say with a smile

“Sorry Bri, we didn’t mean to ignore you.” I said

“No apology needed.” 

“Well I guess formal introductions are in order. Bri, this is my cousin Namor, Namor this is my girlfriend Bridget O’Hare.”

“The Sea Witch of the Young gods, yes?” He says as he takes her hand and kisses the back of it, never let it be said that Namor isn’t smooth where the ladies are concerned.

_ Bridget’s tale _

“Yes, that’s me.” I say with a smile, so overjoyed that Nita would introduce me to her cousin the  _ King _ as her girlfriend without any qualifications or anything. “It’s great to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you from Nita and of course you're kinda famous.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Bridget. So how did you come to take up residence in Deluvia?” he asks 

“That’s a bit of a convoluted tale actually, are you sure you want to hear it and by the way where are we headed anyway?” I ask as we all settle back down in the seats.

“If you wish to tell it, I’m happy to listen. As for where we’re going, somewhere in the Southern Ocean. I have some business to attend to.” he states and then reaches down to remote on his gauntlet and I feel the craft begin to move. 

“You’re not taking him back to Southern Atlantis are you?? We really need to come up with a better name for all these former Altantises by the way.” Nita says 

“No nor Maritanis, Strange told me of a powerful Atlantean sorcerer who was considered at one time to be a possible candidate for the position of Sorcerer Supreme.  _ (Marvel Graphic Novel #49 1989) _ And you’re right about the names, I’d considered Thakorria at one time but perhaps Fenadelphia?” 

“I personally like Fenneapolis better, but you should probably go with Thakorrapolis or something else to honor Thakorr. Sorry Bri, there’s just a lot for Namor and I to catch up one. But please continue.” Nita says with a bit of a chagrined look on her lovely face. 

“Are you sure?” I ask “You’ve heard my story and I’m sure His Majesty has more important things to do than listen to my story.”

“While I do have a multitude of things to do, none of them at the moment are more important than getting to know my little cousin’s girlfriend and please just call me Namor. At least when it's just us.”

“You all are really sure?” I ask one more time “Yes” they both answer emphatically.

“Ok, so how much do you know about the Celestials?” I ask to start out with.

“Not much, the enigmatic giant space gods that showed up out of nowhere several years ago right?” he says 

“Pretty much, that’s what’s called the Fourth Host or their fourth visit to our planet. _ (Thor Vol 1 300 1980) _ They're said to have visited the first time at some point in prehistory before mankind learned to walk upright and during that visit they modified early hominids to create the Deviants, the Eternals and Proto-humans, it’s also theorised that they also introduced the X-Gene at that time.”

“When they returned some hundreds of thousands of years later, the Deviants were on the verge of conquering the world with only Ancient Atlantis and presumably the Eternal’s home left to conquer. Atlantis was about to be overrun,when the Second Host arrived over Ancient Lemuria and the Deviants in their arrogance attacked them. The Celestials retaliated by detonating a powerful weapon and sinking Lemuria. The resulting shockwave hit Atlantis and caused it to sink as well and then the Celestials departed. That’s the Second Host.”

“A several thousand years ago they arrived a third time, by this point the Heads of the various Pantheons were at the height of their power and they were opposed to ‘outside’ interference with what they considered to be their domain. They opposed the Celestials but knowing how powerful The Celestials are, they wisely didn’t attack them. The Celestials for their part simply ignored the gods, completed their evaluation and left. But promised to return two thousand years later.”

“The Pantheons decided they needed a weapon capable of defeating the Celestials and decided to basically create their own Celestial. They had their Makers create a suit of armor they could pour their power into. However the Queens and Mothers of the Pantheons, along with Mother Earth herself, sought out a different path to display humanity's worthiness to survive. This is where my story begins. Over the next two thousand years, the goddesses sought out individuales from around the world that they thought displayed humanity's potential. In the 12th century I was approached by St.Brigid and asked if I wanted to help save the world. I accepted and was transported away from my beloved Ireland. That’s where I learned about the Celestials, the plan of the Skyfathers and plan of the Queens and Mothers. I also discovered that St.Brigid was a continuation of the Celtic goddess Brigid, which was a huge shock for a Catholic girl like me!”

“Then the Fourth Host arrived a few years ago the gods attempted to stop the Celestials with the great weapon they’d created but were soundly defeated, then the goddesses presented the twelve of us, the Young gods. We were accepted and were taken aboard the Celestials world ship and it left Earth. While promising to return for a Fifth and Final Host at some point in the future.” 

“While aboard their ship we were paired with two trainers one who specialized in the defensive arts and one who specialized in the offensive arts.”

“As part of our training we were teleported back to earth a couple of times and had a few adventures, I guess you might call them. Then one day our trainers were gone, even their rooms and our training rooms were gone. When we came back looking for our rooms, they were gone, as well. After traipsing around the worldship for who knows how long, we eventually found the compartment that the Celestial were in, we tried to get their attention but they paid us no more attention than you would an ant crawling across the ground. We produced great works of art, sculpture, poetry, painting, elaborate theater productions, etc and when none of that worked we gave into our darker impulses and engaged in orgies, bacchanalias, gladiatorial contests and the like. We tried everything we could think of to get their attention, found new and unique ways to use our abilities and found that working together we were truly immortal. But in our desperation to get their attention like a bunch of children throwing a tantrum, we went mad and in our shared madness we dreamed. In our dream or I guess a better term would be delusion, we seized upon the idea that our true purpose was to return to Earth and join everyone on the planet into a Uni-Mind and then fashion Celestial Armor to hold it out of the planet itself. We would then join with the Celestials on their pilgrimage through the stars. We returned to Earth and attempted to do just that. We were ultimately and thankfully stopped by the Eternals, before we could do any permanent harm. After that our delusion fell apart and we were horrified by what we attempted to do. So we all decided to go our separate ways to attempt to regain some semblance of our lost humanity. Looking like this, I couldn’t exactly return to Ireland and the sea called to me. So I took to the seas and felt led to your little abandoned village. I was there for a time trying to get a sense of who I am now, when Nita showed up. That’s pretty much my story.”

I’ve gotten a bit emotional there at the end and Nita, sweet Nita, leans over and pulls me into a tight embrace. “I guess we’re both a little messed up, huh?” I quip trying to lighten the mood “Yeah, but we have each other.” she replies 

“You have me and Atlantis as well.” Namor declares. 

“Atlanteans are not exactly known for accepting those who are different.” Nina says 

“I know, but that is going to change.” Namor states assuredly 

“While an imperial decree will prevent any open hostility, it still won’t make the average Atlanteen any more welcoming. Just look at Tamara, she eventually fled Atlantis and started a relationship with Tiger Shark of all people.” Nita said. 

“Atlantis is going to HAVE to learn to accept those who are different, if we’re to survive what’s coming.” Namor states firmly 

“What’s Coming?” Nita asks perplexedly “What’s going on Namor? Why did you seek out Thakorr?” 

_ “A few days ago…” _

Atlantis Council Chambers, a few days ago (Namor POV)

“Silence!!” I shout as I slap down on the table, being careful not to hit it hard enough to break this one.

“I spared you and even made you my Minister of War, Krang. Because I thought perhaps just perhaps that you could still be of use to Atlantis. But if all you’re going to continue to push ideas that I’ve already told you to aren’t feasible and  even explained  _ why _ , then perhaps I should just snap your neck here and now and be done with it!” I can see it in his eyes that he doesn’t truly believe I’ll actually do it and that he wants to continue to push for an invasion of the surface. I’d hoped that with his experience dealing with the surface, he would provide this council with a valuable viewpoint. But it seems he can’t get over his own ambition, to be seen as a hero or savior of Atlantis. I’m either going to have to make good on my threat to kill him or find some way to make him actually THINK about what’s best for Atlantis as a whole and not just his own ambitions! 

Then suddenly the sound of the ceremonial knocker being banged on the door to the council chamber five times to announce the Gatekeeper’s entrance with an urgent matter. “I apologize for disturbing your council my Liege. However the Oracle Sybil has returned and is quite insistent on speaking with you!” Raman states as he brings his arm across his chest in salute and dips his head in respect.

“Please send her in then, we are pretty much done here anyway and I would never turn away the Oracle.” I reply. I can see Krang about to open his fool mouth again but after a quick glance my way wisely decides to keep his own counsel this time.

“She says what she has to relate is only for the Royal House.” Raman replies with a quick look around the room with his eye landing on Krang as he relays Sybil’s message. 

“Very well show her to the Royal Study and I’ll be there momentarily.” 

“Yes, My Liege.” Raman replies before turning, leaving and closing the council chamber door behind him. 

“Thank you all for your time and attention to these matters and I will speak with you all individually later.” I say to me councilors before turning and leaving the Council Chamber though my private entrance. Fortunately even Krang is wise enough to not try and delay me. The short swim to the Royal Study gives me just enough time to wonder what is so urgent to bring Sybil here. She’s stayed at the Grotto of the Ancients since visiting there shortly after her arrival in Atlantis  _ (Rom #33 circa 1982) _ . Up ahead I see Raman has taken up a guard position outside the entrance to the study. “Afraid that the Royal Guards will disturb your charge?” I say jokingly 

“No sire” he replies seriously “It's just that there’s a sense about her like she is carrying a heavy burden or the bearer of terrible tides and I would rather not see it add to.” he states quite solemnly 

“Very well, continue to see that we are not disturped then.”

“Yes, My Liege.”

As I enter the Royal Study, I see Sybil staring out the window looking out over Atlantis and I can see what Raman means, even just looking at her back, her shoulders are hunched and it’s like she has the great invisible weight pushing down upon her. “It’s good to see you again Sybil.” I say in greeting as Raman closes the door behind me. Only once the door is closed behind me does the Oracle of Atlantis turn around and the look of the oppressive weight upon her is only increased when I look upon her face. 

“And you My Prince.” She replies with a small strained smile “Though I would wish it was under better circumstances.” 

“What may the Lord of Atlantis do for her Oracle?” I ask as I cross the room to greet her.

“I’ve been given a vision from Lord Neptune that I  _ must _ share with you.”

“By all means then please be seated” I say and gesture towards seats “and tell me what I must know.”

“I... “ she starts to say but then shakes her head “It can not be expressed with words it must be  _ seen _ . May I?” she asks, reaching forward with her hands

“Of course” I reply. 

She places her hands on either side of my head and for a heartbeat nothing happens. But then between one eye blink and the next I see the entire world layout out before me and I can see through the seas to the ocean floor, I can see Atlantis, Maritanis, Skarka, Neptunia ,  Lemuria, The City of Toads, Sirenasis and a 100 other settlements below the waves. Then I see a darkness start to creep out from the deepest depths, from hidden caves, from fractures in reality and I see myself in Atlantis responding to reports of this invasion by sending out the Army to deal with it. However, the enemy simply falls back before the might of the Atlantean Army and instead surges out of dozens of other places around the globe. In response I see myself disperse the Army to deal with all of the low level attacks. Which then becomes much stronger and the Army is then defeated in detail. I witness myself go out to do battle with this new enemy but face the same problem as the Army, I defeat the immediate threat and they retreat from me. Only to attack in strength wherever I’m not. Until I’m surrounded and face this horde alone, I dispatch them by the dozens, then by the hundreds but for every one I take out, ten more take their place and eventually I’m buried under the weight of this unrelenting Horde. I see this same scene play out hundreds of different ways, I call upon my surface allies Rogers, Bucky, Hammond and Jacqueline respond ‘Once an Invader, Always an Invader’ but Steve is unable to convince the Avengers to come, Triton and a handful of aquatic Inhumans come but Black Bolt won’t send the Inhuman Army, Strange and the Surfer are off planet, of the X-Men perhaps the one ally I’ve given the most to? Only Loa comes, but Magneto says that I and any other Atlantean mutants would be welcome on Krakoa. As if I’d abandon my people! My strongest most reliable ally is the one I can truly trust the least, Doom. Victor will stab me in the back and betray me when it’s in his interest to do so, but once he gives his word he almost always keeps it. But he does come with a legion of his Doombots! However, even with this collection of allies it only seems to slow this unrelenting horde down, because too many of them distrust each other and won’t work together. So once again I see this horde overrun the seas and then I see them start to pick off the surface nations starting with the weakest, most disorganized and isolated first. Before subverting the stronger Nations from within and before long they too have fallen and the Horde has overrun the entire planet. The surviving Inhumans withdrawal into Attilan and the  Aerie and then move both of them to the Moon, soon followed by the X-Men on Krakoa, most of the Eternals form their Uni-mind and leave, one by one they all fall before this unstoppable Horde, until only Doom remains under a massive force dome covering  Doomstadt until young Valeria Richards teleports in and convinces her ‘Uncle Doom’ to leave. The gods themselves move beyond their veil and these enemies are left unopposed to strip the planet bare to the point that even the world devouring Galatcus would pass it by and then the last spark of Mother Gaea is gone. I see millions of different paths, calling some allies and not others, calling forth the beasts of bottomless depths with the Horn, making a stand at Atlantis with all the forces I can find, hiring surface mercenaries, they all seem to turn out the same way only differing in time and details. Until I finally start to see a path, one where warned of their coming by this vision I unite the various tribes of the sea, forge them into a true Empire and then start to bring in a few surface nations to unite the sea with the surface, out of this Empire I forge an Army the likes this world hasn’t seen since before Ancient Atlantis sank below the waves, by uniting science and magic, mystics with engineers, old with new. Then send it to seek out the hidden places where this horde will come from and stop them as they emerge and to seal the breaches through which they flow like some ill tide. The vision fades to nothing, then I’m standing before Father Neptune and in his strong commanding voice he says “You see the task before you my son. It’s time for you to fulfill the prophecy I spoke to you long ago, for you to lead Atlantis into a new Golden Age, for her to take her rightful place at the forefront of Nations and by doing so save this world!” ( _ Sub-Mariner #68 circa 1968)  _

“How long do I have, Father?” I ask

“Their scouts will come again within the next decade and the invasion by the end of the century at the latest. I’m sorry I can’t tell you more, but there are dark forces obscuring the future and it took much of my power to pierce it to deliver even this vision to you. I can offer only the final piece of advice, then I must depart for this is an affair for mortals. Seek out Thakorr.”

With those final words I’m back in the Royal Study looking down into the eyes of Sybil the Oracle of Atlantis and I wonder for the first time if there was a reason my father's ship was named the Oracle. I can with each passing moment see the weight she’s been carrying lift from her but before I can speak she faints. I quickly catch her then gently lay her down upon one of the sedans and let her rest. While I contemplate what I’ve just seen. As I sit there pondering this vision of the future, I think back to when Father Neptune first told me about the prophecy and how it sounded familiar...

_ Back aboard Imperial Atlantean Patrol Craft #1358 _

“I recalled all those year ago, after I told the Imperial Archivists about the prophecy from Father Neptune and they told me it was essentially the same one that had been given to Kamuu the Great at Atlantis’s founding” ( _ Way Way back in Sub-Mariner #66 1968)  _

“So I started doing keyword searches on the Imperial Archives with a special emphasis on the Royal diaries. I was studying those when I came across the diary of Thallo the Unsparing, specifically talking about the clone revolt. There was an obscure reference in it to how his father had Kyral the cloner’s process confiscated and used it to create the clone workforce. But how the workforce was simply a pretext and the true reason the clones were created was to have a ‘disposable’ army ready when the time of prophecy finally came about. But Delta Nine’s revolt happened and the people demanded that something be done. So Thallo had the Army kill every clone, had cloning outlawed on penalty of death and swore a blood oath to bind all of his descendants to the prohibition.”

“That of course got me wondering why my grandsire spared Vyrra, especially considering he wasn’t exactly known for being merciful. Which of course led me to seeking out that shadow of him.”

“I don’t understand” said Bridget “If you wanted to talk to him why did you kill him?”

“Well as an Aqueos it wasn’t really alive anyway, just undead.” I reply

“Oh you mean like a Vampire?” she gasps

“Bri, Aqueos are Atlantean vampires.” ‘Nita says

“‘Oh sorry. I didn’t know.” she says embarrassedly

“No reason to be sorry Bridget'' I say “you were simply ignorant.” I can see her tense up about that and then I remember that for many surfacers being called ignorante is the same as calling them stupid. So I endeavor to clarify my statement “But ignorance isn’t anything more than a lack of knowledge and we’re all ignorant of many things.” I can see her start to relax a little with that “Just as you’re ignorant of the ways and history of Atlantis, I’m ignorant of these Celestials of yours and their history with our world.” I state “The problem comes when people  _ assume  _ they’re not ignorant but instead  _ know  _ everything and refuse no matter what evidence arises to recognize when they don’t know something.” ‘Nita gives me a little smile over that, happy I think to see me making an effort to recognize when I inadvertently give offense and then take steps to correct it. I still don’t care if I offend the majority of people I meet but ‘Nita is important to me and so by extension is Bridget

“OK so he’s not like dead dead then?” Bridget ask

“No the only way to truly kill an Aqueos, or vampire if you prefer especially one as powerful as Thakorr is, would be to ensure it’s entire body is burned to ash and even then I’d want to seal the ash away somewhere or preferably send it into a star. But that’s not what I plan on doing with Thakorr, at least not with it’s head.” I state coldly

“What EXACTLY are you planning to do with the head of a former Emperor of Atlantis?” ‘Nita asks a bit worriedly and Bridget's eyes gets very wide with that question

“That depends greatly on what this sorcerer that Strange told me about can or is willing to do, hopefully at the very least she’ll be able to extract the information I need. Thakorr either didn’t have a diary, kept it hidden or it was stolen. So I don’t know what steps he took to prepare for the Time of Prophecy. And since Father Neptune told me to seek him out I figure there’s important information in it’s head. But there was little chance of that shadow of my grandsire willingly sharing that information with me, so I came prepared to get it another way.” 

“So what do we know about this sorcerer?” ‘Nita asks

“Nothing really, just her name, a location and that she was considered for the position of Sorcerer Supreme. Which carries certain assumptions, one that she’s powerful, two extremely knowledgeable and three that she’s not evil.”

“That’s not much to go on.”

“No it’s not, which is another reason I decided to come myself and not have Abria seek her out.” 

“Abria?” 

“The current Imperial Logomaster, there’s a lot for us to catch up on.” Just then there’s a beeping coming from the control console of our patrol craft “Looks like we're pretty much here, I’ve stopped us a few longswims from the coordinates Strange gave me and will go forward alone. If you want you can wait for me or head to Atlantis and help the Council with the governing of Atlantis until I return.”

“Namor…”

“No Nita” I state firmly “I do not want this sorcerer to feel like we’re threatening her. As far I can tell she’s never revealed herself to the Throne and has never been a citizen of any of our cities. She obviously has reasons for living in one of the remotest portions of the sea and so I don’t want to come upon her in an armed Imperial patrol craft or with three unannounced empowered ‘visitors’.”

“I’m just getting my life back together, I don’t want to lose you!” 

“I know” I say more softly and reach across the aisle and lay my hand on her arm. “Strange never would have given me her location if he thought she was a danger, OK?”

“Yeah, I guess I’m still pretty emotional right now. Do you want to take the Trident?”

“No, I’ll keep the Sword it has the Eye of Zartra which is supposed to allow you to see through illusions.”

“Actually” a new voice says behind me and whip my head around and where there had been an empty seat just moments before sits an Atlantean woman of indeterminate age but with solid white hair “according to what I’ve read Zartra the Ancient plucked out her own eye and then replaced it the mystic jewel and that’s what allowed her to see through illusions.” she says

“You must be Tareva.” I say

“Must I?” she answers with the tiniest of smiles

“No I suppose not, but seeing as I came here to seek out a sorcerer named Tareva and the fact that there’s been no change in water pressure means you very likely did not teleport into here. Which means you're most likely a projection and these patrol craft are shielded against natural telepathy. But magic probably doesn’t follow the same rules.” I say

“Very good, Lord of Atlantis. You are correct I am Tareva or rather you’re seeing and talking to a projection of me.”

“Greeting and Salutations to you Tareva. I have several matters I’d like to discuss with you, if you’re willing?” I can see she’s somewhat taken aback my polite greeting and I can see that Nita is a bit shocked as well but she’s much better at hiding it

“If I’m willing?” she replies somewhat preplexiplidly “That doesn’t sound like the Sub-Mariner I’ve heard about.” 

“I’m well aware of my reputation for being impulsive and arrogant. However, I’ve made some changes recently and I’m working on being more diplomatic. Besides, I've worked with Strange enough to have an idea of what a sorcerer of your abilities can do. So there’s not a lot I can do to  _ make _ you do what I want.” 

“Perhaps, but the Three of you acting together with two powerful relics, plus a state of the art Atlantean patrol craft? So you show up with a strong hand, but not an overwhelming one, and then simply  _ ask  _ for my help? All the while implying that Stephen Strange  _ the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth _ sent you? Your reputation doesn’t do you justice Your Majesty, you’re a much more skilled politician than anyone gives you credit for!” She states surprisedly 

That’s not at all what I had planned but I’d be a fool to not take advantage of this opportunity and Namor is no one's fool! So I simply simile slightly and incline my head like it WAS all part of a carefully thought out plan.

“Are your companions amphibious as well?” she asks

I look over at Nita and Bridget and simply raise an eyebrow, “Yes” they way in unison then they look at each other and start to giggle.

“Very well, then continue on to the coordinates Stephen gave you, oh and be sure to turn off any safety overrides.” she says before disappearing.

I see Nita start to speak, so I shake my head. ‘you never really know if a sorcerer has really left or is just no longer visible.’ I send telepathically as I pull up the holographic controls and disable the safety overrides “In about 30 mins we’re going to be coming upon a mountain and all the sensors are going to tell us that we’re about to crash into it” I tell my companions “but we’re not going to stop.”

“So you believe it’s an illusion and there’s a cave or something there?” Nita ask

“Yes” I reply

“And you're basing all this on the fact that Dr.Strange said she’s not evil?”

“Yes” 

“Bri?” ‘Nita ask as she turns toward her girlfriend

“If you’re going, I’m going.” Bridget replies

“OK, let’s go then.” she says

“Very well” I reply and input the commands and pray that Strange is right about this woman and with the push of a button we’re off. ‘Nita and Bridget talk quietly together whilst I sit contemplating everything that lays before me. All the moves and countermoves, the alliances I must forge, the old enemies I must either vanquish one and for all or somehow turn towards this Cause, the allies I may lose, the years I’ve spent building alliances with the Surface, the mistakes I’ve made…

15 minutes out from the coordinates the Patrol Craft’s sensors are warning of collision imminent, with a wave of my hand I pull up the holographic interface and silence the alarms and activate a countdown. We'll either crash into this mountain or we won’t. With only 5 minutes left all I can see on the sensors is the mountainside rushing up to meet us. But then instead of crashing we pass though what the sensors said was solid stone and we’re in what appears to be a lavatube, continuing to move at a cautious speed we come to a large cavern with a substantial air pocket. Allowing our craft to surface in a large grotto with bioluminescent bacteria growing on the ceiling, providing just enough light that even Atlanteans would consider it dim, along the far wall is a small stone wharf leading up to a narrow beach. Docked alongside the wharf is a small Atlantean scout craft, of a design so old I’ve only seen images of them in the Imperial Archives and beyond that is what looks like another lava tube, but this one much smaller than the one we just came in through, leading back into the darkness. I maneuvered our craft to the dock opposite the ancient craft already there and instructed the craft’s limited AI to secure itself, before turning to my companions. 

“So what do I do with the Trident?” ‘Nita asks just as I turned towards them “I don’t want to leave it here but I don’t think taking it into this Tareva’s home would be a good idea.”

“No probably not” I say and reach over and take the Trident that's been stored next to her seat and then with a effort of will it starts to shrink in my hand until it’s only a couple inches long, at which point I place it against my belt buckle and with a small flash the Trident is absorbed into it.

“What?!?! How?!?” ‘Nita spudders 

“After the Old Logomaster returned, he started to instruct me in starting to learn how to use the magics within the Trident.”

By silent agreement I exit our Patrol Craft first, just on the outside chance that this is a trap of some kind. After stepping out and looking around nothing seems amis, so I motion for ‘Nita and Bridget to come on out. I seal up the Patrol Craft behind them and we proceed down the dock and towards the tunnel. As we reach the end of the dock, another projection of Tareva, this one transparent, steps out from behind a large boulder and says “Please follow me.” before turning and proceeding towards the tunnel we saw. We walk in silence for about 100 strokes before we see an ordinary wooden door ahead at the end of the tunnel. Just as the projection reaches the door it opens and Tareva is standing there, then the projection walks right into her and disappears.

“Please come in, and be welcome in my home, peace and hospitality upon you while you are here.”

“ And peace be upon you as well.  Thank you for inviting us into your home Tareva, these are my companions my cousin the Princess Namorita and her girlfriend Bridget O’Hare known as The Sea Witch of the Young gods.”

“Welcome, please be seated. May I offer any of you some refreshment? I have a wonderful 200 year old  Matcha, that I’ve been looking for an excuse to open.”

“That would be wonderful.” as  Tareva leaves the room to prepare the tea, I have my first real chance to look around the room. At first glance I don’t see anything particularly interesting. Some bookshelves, largely filled with books that have no names on their spines but I recognize a few that do The Complete Works of Shakespeare, Genealogies of the Royal Family by my Grandmother Queen Korra, I, Ching, the Chronicles of Thakorr’s Atlantis that Lady Mera-Vashti compiled, the Songs of the Great Whale Choir by Akila the Choralist and various other surface or Atlantean books with familiar titles or authors. As I wander about the room looking at what’s displayed on the various shelves, strange surface artifacts, tapestries both surface and Atlantean. But along the rear wall there seems to be nothing and yet I keep getting glimes of something out of the corner of my eye, when I look away from it. And I realise that my eyes largely just slip past this wall and I tend not to stop and look at it. So I force myself to walk to the center of the wall and just stare at it for a bit. 

“Uhmm, why are you staring at a blank wall Namor?” ‘Nita ask me

“There’s something here.” I state

“It’s not blank ‘Nita, there’s a huge painted carving covering it.” Bridget says matter of factly

“Ah, I was curious if any of you would notice that. It’s under my best obfuscation spell, but it’s magic seems to have odd effects and will occasionally completely unravel my spell or draw creatures to my door. And before you can ask, I don’t really know what it does or why, all I really know is it’s truly ancient. From before the founding of Ancient Atlantis, it’s why I’ve made my home here.” Tareva says as she walks back into the room carrying a tray with teaware upon it.

“So, how does everyone take their tea? I have cow’s milk, honey & raw cane sugar” she asks deliberately changing the subject.

After Tareva served us all our tea she ask “So now that the pleasantries are out of the way, what bring the Lord of Atlantis to my little corner of the Sea and why does he smell of Aqueos?”

I can see ‘Nita bristle a bit a Tareva’s bruskness but this time it’s Bridget that calms her, by simply laying her hand palm up on Nita’s leg. She’s obviously picked up a lot of my bad habits. “I smell of Aqueos because I had business with one before coming here and it went about as I expected it to. But that leads into one of the two reasons I’ve sought you out.”

“Oh and what pray tell are these reasons?” She ask a bit coldly

“One is this particular Aqueos has information I need and it chose not to provide that information and even tried to have it’s allies attack me from behind. So I severed it’s head and was hoping you’d have some way to extract the information for me.”

“Getting a specific piece of information out of an Aqueous’ head shouldn't be much of a problem. However, you referred to the Aqueos as an  _ it _ and not he or she and you have a bit of a… well I guess the best word for it is a snarl in your tone when you say ‘ _ it’.  _ I WILL NOT work with only bits and pieces of information, too many hard lessons learned to repeat that error. So if I’m going to help you with this, I need to know who this Aqueos was and why do you seem to hate it so?”

I pause and sip my tea, pondering if I should tell her but in the end I decide she’d probably learn it’s former identity when she extracts the information anyway, so no point in keeping from her. “It  _ was _ my Grandsire Thakorr.” I state flatly. After I say that I can see her eyes light up with mirth and she starts to chuckle under her breath, I’m about to lose control of my temper and say something I’ll probably regret, when she speaks

“I’m sorry your majesty it’s not you or even your situation that I find funny” She says placatingly “It’s just that the irony is just too… delicious!” 

“Irony?” I ask hotly, barely holding on to my temper! 

“Yes, you see I was essentially exiled for turning down the advances of then  _ Prince  _ Thakorr, so to me it’s the height of irony that you’re here asking  **_me_ ** to pull the secrets of  **_his_ ** head!”

I raise an eyebrow and look at her  questioningly  with the hopes she’ll elaborate 

“My story is far too long and complex to go into right now.” she replies to my unasked question

“So does that mean you’ll do it, if for no other reason than to spite him?” I ask hopefully

“Perhaps, what was your other reason for seeking me out?” 

“Sigh. The old Royal  Logomancer was murdered by anarchists and my New Logomaster is young and largely untrained. I was hoping that you’d consider taking the position of Logomancer Prime and provide guidance and training to Abria, my new Logomancer?” ( _ Namor: The First Mutant Vol 1 9 2011) _

“Hmm, I’ll consider it.” she answers cautiously, between sips of her tea “So what information are you wanting?” she asks before taking another sip

“I need to know what steps he took to prepare Atlantis for the Time of Prophecy.” If I hadn’t been watching her closely when I said that, I’d have certainly missed the virtually imperceptive twitch and the briefest of hesitations before bringing her tea cup up for another sip.

“So that you can continue to prepare or some other reason.”

“Some other reason…” I state flatly

I can see she’s about to ask a follow up question but I motion for her to wait. I need to think about this, how much SHOULD I tell her about the Vision? “There are very few beings from the surface that I would call Friend. However, Stephen Strange is one of them. When he first told me about an exiled Atlantean Sorcerer, that was not evil, would keep her oath but would likely have her own agenda. I was skeptical about contacting you, I preferred to rely on people I know I can trust, like the Royal Logomancer or Strange for my mystical needs. But a few days ago that all changed… Now before I tell you the reason I need this information, I need your word that you WILL NOT reveal this to another being, living, dead or otherwise in any manner whatsoever, unless I specifically request you to do so. Also that you WILL NOT use anything I show or tell you as reason to work against me in this matter and that you will take this to your grave and into whatever comes after, agreed?”

“That’s a serious oath you're asking of me.” she says guardedly 

“Yes it is.”

After taking a few moments to think it over she replies “Alright you have my word on this matter.”

“Very well then, I was visited by the Oracle and was shown a vision of what’s to come, that the Time of Prophecy is at hand. I believe I can share it with you the same way it was shared with me.”

“You were giving this vision telepathically from the Oracle? whom I presume got if from Lord Neptune and you want to share it with me telepathically?? I wasn’t aware that telepathy was one of your abilities.” 

“I’ve been able to communicate with sea life since I was an adolescent. Plus as you know Atlantean mothers share a mental bond with their children while they’re young. So I had my scientists conferre with surface experts on Telepathy and they believe that all of us who live beneath the waves have some mild telepathic abilities that help us communicate with each other. It makes sense when you think about it, since gestures and the limited sounds we can make underwater simply aren’t enough for us to communicate well enough to create the complex cultures that we have. So while Telepathy may not typically be one of my abilities, I believe that with your assistance I can share this vision with you all.” I state while looking at ‘Nita and Bridget 

“You want to share it with all three of us?” Tareva asks surprisingly 

“Yes, I think it’s important.”

“Very well then, shall we begin?” 

“Yes, ‘Nita, Bridget will the two of you join us?”

‘Are you sure about this Namor? I know we can communicate telepathically via the magical earring I gave you but…’ ‘Nita sends telepathically while turning to looking at Bridget questioningly

‘No, but the more I relayed to you all about the Vision, the more I felt that it is something you NEED TO experience for yourself and not be limited by me trying to describe it to you.’  I reply

“If you think it’s important then of course I will. Bri, you’ve gone through a lot you don’t need to put yourself through any more…” but before ‘Nita can finish that sentence Bridget puts her finger upon ‘Nita’s lips silencing her

“I love that you want to protect me, but there’s nowhere I’d rather be when this comes than by your side.”

“And there’s not anyone I would rather have at my side.” ‘Nita replies before kissing her softly

“Alright we’re both in, what do we need to do?”

I pause and think for a moment unsure of exactly how to go about sharing this vision other than how Lady Sybil showed it to me. But that won’t work for all three of them, perhaps sensing my conflict Tareva speaks up

“Your Majesty, if you would stand here in the center of the room, your Highness if you would stand in front of your cousin facing him, then Ms.O’Hare and I will stand on either side with the three of us will join hands in a circle around him. Next your Majesty, please place your hands on our joined hands to either side of you and then close your eyes, reach out with your mind, make a connection with your cousin’s and then just let the Vision raplay in your mind.”

I don’t think it’s a coincidence that she’s having me connect telepathically with the one person I already have such a connection with, thanks to the earring ‘Nita gave me all those years ago. But I reach out not to say anything, just to ‘touch’ her mind and then I let the Vision wash over me all over. A few moments later...

“That’s… I don’t really have words to describe how bad that is!” Bridget blurts out

“Yeah…” “Nita replies “What did you see Bri?” she asks softly

“It started out the same as Na..” and at this she pauses and quickly looks over at me with a wided eye expression and I just smile and nod at her “...mor described. 

occurring simultaneously 

[Nita & Bridget convo] (Nita POV)

  


“In some you and I stayed together throughout it all, in others you died!, in others we’d go off in different directions to handle various crises and then the vision started to come together and we’d be more successful. It’s weird, it's all so clear and yet it still kinda fuzzy, like I know what the decisions I need to make but they’re just beyond my grasp, like a word you know you know but you can't seem to remember what it is! But in all the visions that turned out well, I learned two things: 

one is to stick by your side Nita, that we work much better together than apart and 

two that I contacted my friends, the other young gods, to ask them to help.” Bri says to me

  


“Yeah, I saw us together as well!” I reply before pulling her into a tight embrace “Don’t you die on me! I just found you!” I cry sniffling at little before giving her one more tight squeeze and turning to my cousin to say

| 

[Namor and Tarvea convo] (Namor POV)

  


I turn towards Tarvea and ask

“What did you see?”

  


“Many many things.” she replies cryptically 

“Any idea as to why everyone is seeing different things?”

  


“I don’t know... I’ve heard of vision’s being shared telepathically but nothing quite like this.” she says with a way of her arms “My best guess and only a guess mind you, is that since this... invasion isn’t something that can be countered by a single person, the vision somehow tailors itself to shows each person that sees it the path they need to take. As for HOW this happens I have no idea…

I would caution you be careful with whom you share this with. If the enemy were to see it, they might be able to use it to counter every move you’re to make.”  
  
---|---  
  
“You need to  _ summon _ Mom and her siren friend.” Nita states suddenly

“She will not take an Imperial Summons well.” I state with cautiously

“I know but I’m afraid she’ll likely continue to prioritize her friends over Atlantis, unless you do.”

“Did you see this in the Vision?”

“No, I barely got glimpses of her. Which worries me and why I believe you need to summon her as her Emperor. No matter what, she will answer an Imperial Summons. Even if just to tell you off, for having the gall to summon her.” she says with a smirk

“Before we go too far down that divergent current” I say and turn to Tarvea “Have you come to a decision on my questions?” getting back to my reason for coming here

“Yes, I will assist you. However, getting the information you seek out of Thakorr’s mind” I bristle slightly at the use of my Grandsire’s name for this shadow of him “will be a bit more difficult than when I thought I was dealing with an ordinary Aqueos, but I  will get it. As for being your Logomancer Prime, my answer is No.” I’m about to speak, when she holds up her hand to request I hold “I will however take up the mantle of ‘Sorcerer Supreme of Atlantis Beneath the Waves’ and work  _ with  _ you to stop this threat. I’ll be happy to provide whatever guidance and training I can for your Royal Logomancer, but I will not swear fealty to the Crown.”

“Sorcerer Supreme? Won’t our friend Strange find that a bit... presumptuous?”

“Your friend, my colleague and to be completely honest I don’t really care, if he does or not.” She states cooly

“All right then. Your answer isn’t what I was hoping for but not as bad as I feared. So I have your word then?”

“Yes on my Power, I will work with you to stop this… Invasion. Afterwards if we’re both still alive, we’ll talk.” 

“That’s acceptable. So back to my primary purpose of seeking you out, would you like it’s head brought in here or are you going to accompany us back to Atlantis?”

“Do you have the body as well?”

“Yes, they’re both in special sealed containers aboard my craft.” 

“Do you mind if I have them retrieved?”

“Not at all” I say and unlock the craft using the remote in my gauntlet. Then three of Tareva’s  _ projections _ ‘step out’ of her and then pass through the closed door and I assume down to the dock.

“Do you care  _ how _ I gain the information you seek?”

“No.” I state flatly. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Nita is about to say something about my reply but this is an Imperial Decision. So I give her a stern look and slight shake my head, I can tell she’s not happy with either my answer to Tareva or cutting her off before she could express her opinion. But I sense my time here is growing short and I need to move on to the next step of my mission. And with that thought my gauntlet vibrates slightly informing me about a message that the communicator in the craft received and forwarded to me.

“It appears that my time here has come to an end. Warlord Andromeda just informed me that the time to move forward with my next step is almost here.”

“How did you get a message in here?? My home is mystically shielded from technological signals!” Tareva almost shouts. I can see Nita and Bridget tense up at Tareva’s intensity and I want to reply with equal intensity. But I take a moment and remind myself that I  _ need _ this woman assistance. So I reply through almost gritted teeth! “I don’t know anything about your shielding. But this is a new technology that my scientists have recently developed, they said it was based on something called paired particles, whatever those are. However they told me that it should be completely unjammable and be free from interception, unless someone is already in our network. But to be honest I wasn’t really paying attention to their explanation on  _ how  _ it worked. So I don’t know how it got through your shielding, only that it obviously did.” 

In an obvious but welcome attempt to cut the tension between Tareva and myself, “So what did Andy’s message say?” Nita asks me

“That Attuma has called the  Skarkan Tribes to gather to celebrate the birth of his son. And as their traditions go, he will call for any who wants to challenge his leadership to face him in personal combat. So will I accept the challenge and defeat Attuma. Thus ending the Skarkan treat by bringing the Skarkans into the Atlantean Empire.”

“You’ve defeated him numerous times but he always keeps coming back and attempting to take over Atlantis. So you know you’re going to have to do something more decisive than simply defeat him.” Nita says

“This time I will defeat him in front of the assembled  Skarkan Tribal leaders, assume overship of them and then end Attuma’s threat permanently.” 

“There is another option, your Majesty.” Tareva interjects

“I did not expect someone from the time of the Skaran War to advocate for mercy where one of them is concerned.” I state cooly

“Not so much mercy but preservation of a resource. Attuma is perhaps the greatest general beneath the waves, a horrible ruler and so if you could fold him into the Atlantean Army instead of killing him…”

“True.” I state reluctantly. “I’ve never been the greatest Military Commander, instead fulfilling the role of Champion. Bringing the battle upon myself to try and spare my people. However, even though Attuma possesses his own sense of honor, I simply can not trust him enough to be able to turn my back on him, especially since I’ve already ‘forgiven’ Krang.”

“That’s why I said there was another option. Through the Trident you can be able to bind him to his oath or forfeit his soul.”

“And you can show me how to do this in the next hour?”

“It’s going to be more instinctive, than anything that can be taught. I just thought you should be aware of the possibility.” 

“Hmm…” I say while looking at Tareva

“Namor,” Nita says interrupting my ruminating, “it’s one thing to use this with our enemies who you might otherwise have to kill. But it’s all together something else to use it as some kind of loyalty test.” Nita states with ernest conviction

“I know, I won’t deny I am tempted. But I know it’s far too dangerous a current to be used without the utmost of caution.” I reply

“Good”

“Thank you for informing me of this possibility Tareva. Nita, I’d like you and Bridget to return to Atlantis and for you to add your voice to the council in my absence. As soon as I heard about your return, I reaffirmed to them that you are my heir.”

“Cousin, I know Attuma needs to be dealt with, but surely Andy can deal with him. With a crisis of this magnitude the people  _ need _ to see  _ you _ leading them, not the council!” 

“YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT?” I reply more argrily that I should but Nita doesn’t back down instead meeting my glare with her own! I’m struck once again on how much she’s grown, so I take a breath and reply more calmly “Andromeda and I discussed this at length and it’s her recommendation that I be the one to challenge Attuma for numerous reasons, not the least of which is that the tribes are even more patriarchal than Attantis. So I decided that me taking them over is the best option.”

“So you’ll take care of Attuma and then return to Atlantis?” 

“Most likely but I have two other tasks that I must attend to personally. I need to meet with my old ally Peter Noble The Fin of the Neptunians to get them to join our cause and then I need to visit the X-Men.”

“I thought you said the X-Men wouldn’t help?”

“As a whole they won’t. However they do owe Atlantis a debt and I intend to collect on it and I know what I want from them. But I will have to collect in person. So  _ please _ go to Atlantis, take a seat on the council and help hold everything together in my absence. In addition being there without me will help cement you with the council and help me with them later on. I shouldn’t be gone longer than a lunar cycle.” 

“Very well but there is something I need to do first while we’re still together.” Nita says as she turns to Bridget and says “Bri, I know we’ve only known each other for a couple of months but If we’re to confront the direst threat to ever face Atlantis side by side. Then I would like us to do so as committed life-mates, so Bridget  O’Hare will you do me the great honor of being my wife?” It’s fortunate that I’ve had a great deal of practice as of late in hiding my surprise! “ Nita…” I send telepathically

“YES!” Bridget replies and quickly engulfs Nita in a hug and then after a very deep kiss, Nita turns to me and replies to previous telepathic warning out loud. “I’m fully aware of how much of Atlantis will react. But as YOU said Atlantis must change, so it might as well start with us. So dear cousin as my Emperor do I have your blessing?” 

“Of course you do. All that matters to me is that you’re happy. Just know that neither of you can show the slightest bit of weakness in your relationship, at least in public. You will need to be prepared for all the hushed or stopped conversations, the intentionally overheard conversations and all the other little slights people will do. You will need to talk with our cousins and Vashti first before you announce your engagement to the council. Krang will give you the most trouble, so watch him closely.”

“I’m sorry we can’t continue our quiet little life Bri.” Nita

“It’s ok, my heart. I dealt with worse back when I was just human.” she says

“Very well then.” I say and turn to Tareva “How long will it take you to get the information I need?”

“I’ll know if he even has the information within a few days and I can extract everything within a lunar cycle.”

“Is there anything else we need to discuss before I leave to deal with Attuma?” I aak

“What about summoning mother and what did you tell the council before you left?”  Nita asks

“You can dispatch an Imperial Messenger when you return to Atlantis and if you include notice of your impending marriage I’m sure that will overcome any of her reluctance to come. As for the council, not much just that there were issues that I needed to attend to. I’m sure they’ve correctly guessed it has something to do with The Oracles’s visit.”

“What do you want me to tell them?”

“Hmm, you may inform Vahti and our cousins Seth, Dara, Arkus and of course The Oracle, she requested to stay at the Palace, that the Oracle brought a vision of a great struggle that ALL Denizens of the Depths must face together. I would much rather it not go beyond those five until I return and inform the whole council, but I trust your judgement.” 

“Tareva, I’ll need to take the craft you have out on your dock, you can go to Atlantis with Nita and Bridget.”

“I agreed to work  with you not  for you, so if you want me to do something or need something I have then you  ask not to dictate to me how it will be.” Tareva replies somewhat angily.

Barely holding onto my temper, I reply “You saw what is coming! And I’m sure The Vision showed you, just as it did me, what happens if you try to stop this alone! The ONLY way to stop it is for ALL of us to work as one. But to do this there has to be ONE strategy, an extremely layered strategy but still only one. However for that strategy to work, there must be ONE person at the top and for better or worse that person is ME!”

“There’s the fire that the Sub-Mariner is known for.” 

I stare at her in disbelief for a moment.“ All these little jabs and prickly personality were just to get me to almost lose my temper?”

“Not all. But yes, I need to see if you still have the drive to accomplish this task. You’re right, The Vision did show me that I couldn’t win this alone. It did however show me one other way to stop what’s coming but the price for stopping it would be the almost complete destruction of all civilization beneath the waves. I had to see if I should be preparing myself to commit such an atrocity and so you’ve given me hope that it will not be necessary. So yes you may take my craft and I will accompany Namorita and Bridget back to Atlantis. I will have the information you need, if it exists, and start training your Logomancer.”

“I think you may have found a woman who’s immune to your charms cousin ” Nita sends telepathically  “Well she is old enough to be my grandmother so..”  I reply which causes her giggle out loud just a bit and which causes Bridget and Tareva to cast her odd looks

“If I’m able to bring Attuma into the fold as it were, then I will bring him to Atlantis before completing my other tasks. After I return from those we will start in earnest on the preparations needed to save our world!” 

“It has been interesting meeting you Tareva.”

“And you your majesty.” she replies with slight bow of her head

“Bridget, it has been a great pleasure meeting you and I look forward to getting to know you better. For now just know that I’m glad my little cousin has met someone who brings such happiness to her life, I know it will be a small spot of joy in the hard days ahead for all of us.” I say and once again take her hand and deliver a chase kiss to the back of it.

“Thank you Namor. It’s been a long time since I’ve had family.” she say and quickly embraces me in a brief but tight hug before releasing me and stepping back

“Nita, I love you little cousin and I wish we had more time to catch up before we had to go our separate ways but as I said I’ll be back in Atlantis in a Lunar cycle at the latest. In the meantime don't take any crap from anyone on the council, remember you out rank them all.” 

“I will” she says before pulling me into a tight embrace “and be careful, you know Attuma will try to cheat.” she states before letting go of the hug with a kiss on my cheek

“You’ll need this to control the patrol craft.” I say while reaching down to my bracer and with the touch of a button the remote for patrol craft melts out my bracer and I hand it over to her and with my goodbyes said I turn and leave to complete next step on this journey and the first major expansion of The Atlantean Empire in generations.


End file.
